Comestible products such as chewing gums, other confections, and pharmaceuticals are often covered with a hard or soft coating to vary the taste, appearance, mouth-feel and nutritional value of these products. Traditionally, the primary coating material used to coat these products is sugar. However, to suit the market's demand for sugarless products, it is also necessary to produce sugarless coatings.
One problem that is common to all coatings becomes especially troublesome for sugarless, particularly xylitol, coatings. The surface of the coating are often marred by visible imperfections that appear as dimples, pimples, pits, etc. Although it has been possible to improve the coating appearance, prior efforts often required costly formulation and/or processing changes. It would be desirable to produce a coating that has an improved appearance without the costly formulation and/or processing changes.